If You Can Afford Me
by shelubbsu
Summary: JONAS FIC. Kevin/OC Kevin Lucas is confused. Who is he? Where does he belong? A collision with the real world in the form of sultry red hair and green eyes leaves him stunning clarity.


**Well, hello there. So this is theoretically my first foray into JONAS fic (I wrote this a while ago as a real life piece for Kevin Jonas but I'd rather not get kicked off FFN thanks). Kevin will be slightly OOC here because he's meant to be Kevin Jonas, but just pretend like Kevin Lucas has grown up and witnessed the jaded world that is reality.**

**So it gets a bit steamy, even by my standards. But nothing R rated, promise!**

**Hope you like it, leave me some love down at the bottom. Oh and before I forget:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything mentioned in this story besides the plot and the OCs. I am in no way affiliated with Disney, the Jonas Brothers or Ellen Degeneres. I do not own the song If You Can Afford Me (Katy Perry).

* * *

**

If You Can Afford Me

The first thing he noticed when he walked in 666, the club a few streets down from their hotel, was that it was smoky. The scent of cheap cigarettes, stale alcohol and greasy food overwhelmed his senses, and he involuntarily took a step back before moving forward towards the bar. The bar tender looked up through the haze, raising an eyebrow at the curly haired boy sitting in front of him. He stared straight back, challenging the bartender to say something. Instead, the bartender pulled a bottle of whiskey out and poured it in a shot glass, pushing it towards the boy. He stared contemplatively at the amber liquid. It wasn't as if he'd never had alcohol in his life, he was just…a bit cautious, that was all. He saw a flash before his eyes, and in a flood of reminiscence, he picked up the shot glass and stared at the distorted view through the alcohol. Fuck this, he thought, and he tipped the glass back and drowned the whiskey. It burned through his throat, just like he knew it would, and the feeling of fingers trailing down his back made him straighten up.

"Impressive."

He snorted.

"What? Taking a shot? I can handle it."

The girl laughed. He still couldn't see her face, but he felt her hot breath next to his ear.

"Didn't say you couldn't did I?"

She slid out from behind him, fingers trailing along his shoulder blades. From the haze surrounding him, a face emerged. She wasn't beautiful. No, not in the same, typical, manufactured way that most of the other girls he knew were. She was…different. Something about her pale face, her slanted jade eyes, just appealed to him. He could make out the heavy eyeliner and the over the top eye makeup. His vision blurred for a second, and his hand reached out to the already refilled shot glass. He tipped his head back, just like the first one, before running a finger through the mystery girls bangs. Her hair was wild and tousled, a fire engine red. Yep, his inner voice commented, her hair is really as smooth as it looks. He didn't realise he'd said it out loud. She threw her head back and chuckled heartily. He quite liked the sound of her voice, husky and low. It was a voice tailored to this situation, the air heavy and the night hot. A pair of lips, the same shade as the hair, approached his face, before diverting to his ears. He moaned in his throat when she pressed her lips to his neck. Smirking into it, she whispered into his ear.

"So Kevin Lucas, what brings you to this shady place at this time of night?"

She pulled back, and he groaned, disappointed both at the lack of warmth and the fact that she knew who he was. He turned back to the bar and signalled for another shot. It was dutifully poured. Before he could pick it up, a hand laid upon his own stopped him. The girl's other hand signalled for a shot for herself. When they both had their respective shots in front of them, she picked hers up and indicated to him to pick his up. He half smiled as she tilted the glass towards him, in a half toast, and they both knocked it back. Through his alcohol-addled brain, Kevin knew that he'd seen this girl before somewhere. Something about her face was triggering something in his memory, but he didn't have the effort to reach that far within himself.

"So you caught me. What do you want? An autograph? A picture?"

He thought his voice sounded cold, cutting. She knew better. The slurring didn't help either. She leaned forward again. He was getting tired of this. Either she stayed on him, or she stayed away!

"Maybe I just want you."He felt something shoot straight through his body at her words. She picked up his hand.

"Come on, let's dance."

The music, like the atmosphere, was hot and heavy. Latin music, he thought. She pulled him onto the dance floor, amidst strangers rubbing against each other. Kevin wasn't really much of a dancer. But he couldn't help but get into the mood when she slid along his body and back up again, and whispered into his ear.

"Come on, boy, I've seen you dance. Show me those moves."

With that she placed his hands on her waist, and he let the alcohol in his system do the rest. He felt her pressed up against him, and goddamn it, he hadn't felt like this in a long time. He moved with her intimately, with a complete stranger with a voice like whiskey and wild hair. His breathing got heavier and soon his own pulse was pounding in his head. He pulled her up him, and started into her eyes. Cat eyes, he thought. Then he took a step back, and surveyed her appearance. She was wearing a tight black dress that hit dangerously high on the thigh, and a red belt emphasised her tiny waist. He looked lower and his eyes met long, long legs and then high, high red heels. He dragged his eyes back to her face. There was a sheen of sweat that he could see, and her eye makeup was slightly smudged. It was, however, the flush that she'd gotten dancing, that made him want to press her up against a wall and kiss her hard and fast. He resisted the urge as she looked at him, a dangerous cross between a smirk and a grin on her face. He let her guide him through the throngs of people back to the bar. He settled down on the stool and pulled her onto his lap. His hand picked up another filled shot glass, and raised it to her lips. She dipped her head back and let the liquid flow straight through her. When she was done she smirked at him, licking her lower lip sensually to lap up any left liquid.

"There's a drop still left."

He didn't recognise his own voice as he moved closer and closer to her. Her hands slowly crept us his shoulders and sneaked into his thick chocolate curls. "Let me help you with that."

He moved in, pressed his lips to her jaw, just under her lips. He could taste the whiskey on her skin, and his lips slowly trailed up to her cheek. She sighed in his ear, a hot and content breath, and he finally pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't the romance novel type kiss girls always dreamed about. Somehow he knew it wouldn't be with her. Her breath tasted like the cheap alcohol available in the seedy bar. There were no fireworks in front of his eyes, but he could feel it as his blood roared hot in his body as his dry, chapped lips moved over her smooth glossy ones. He moved his hands from her waist up to her shoulder blades and dragged them down her hands. She shuddered and tugged at his curls, urging him to move faster, to kiss harder. His hands wandered down to her thighs as her tongue probed his lips gently, and began a through exploration of his mouth. Euphoric. That's how he felt. Plain and simple euphoria. And he wouldn't have wished it any other way. Her tight black dress had already hiked up dangerously close to her hips, and as his lips trailed a path down her neck to her collarbone, he moved his hands up, then under the fabric. The movement seemed to startle her just a little bit, and she pulled away, a content smile on her face. He furrowed his brows.

"What is it?"

She shook her head, smirking slightly.

"Now, now Kevin, don't be rash and do something you'll regret later."

Her patronizing tone seemed to anger him slightly, and through the haze he narrowed his eyes.

"Stop talking to me like I am a child!"

She simply raised an eyebrow. It infuriated him.

"Stop acting like one then."

That was it. He picked up the shot glass again, once more for the heck of it. Wiping his hand over his mouth, he walked a step to her. She had somehow slid off his lap and was standing a little further, arms crossed.

"What'll it take?"

He saw a quick flicker of confusion in her eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it came. He passed it off as a figment of his imagination.

"I don't think I know what you're talking about."

He smirked. Pushing her back into a wall, he whispered against her throat.

"Actually, I think you do. So what'll it take? A drink? Some money?" He laughed humourlessly. "An autograph maybe? Would that help?"

It would have insulted any other girl. It should've insulted her. But she simply reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Sharpie. Kevin didn't try and conceal the confused look he knew had on his face. She simply smiled and ripped the first two buttons of his shirt off. On the top left of his torso, just above his heart, she wrote something, and then kissed it. Putting the Sharpie back where it belonged, she reached up behind his neck and kissed him hard. Pulling away slightly, she whispered into his mouth.

"Tomorrow. Two PM. I'll be waiting."

With that, she slid from under his limp hold and walked away. Just before she walked out, she tossed her head over her shoulder, smirk evident on her face, and winked. He could imagine the clack of her heels as she walked out the door and onto the pavement. He turned and leaned against the smoke stained wall. What the hell had just happened?

--

He was still in a daze when he pulled out his iPhone and contemplated calling Big Rob to pick him up. But he decided he could use the fresh air. It wasn't like any of his fans would be out now anyway. He let out a bitter laugh. More like his brothers' fans. Who was Kevin Lucas anyway? The guitar player? The eldest brother whose head was permanently in the clouds? Or just another 21 year old boy whose girlfriend dumped him. Yes, she dumped him, Kevin Lucas. Why? Because she wanted someone else, loved someone else. He half smiled, shaking his alcohol-addled head at the image of his girlfriend…well, now ex girlfriend. Annie. Such a simple name. It matched perfectly with the simple girl. Plain straight dark brown hair, big blue eyes, button nose. He thought he loved her. Clearly she didn't love him. But her, oh god her. Siren lips, whiskey breath, lidded eyes. He didn't even get her name. As he stumbled through the glitzy lobby of the hotel they were staying at, he closed his eyes for a second. The lights were messing with his vision. He managed to stay upright, get in the lift and successfully reach his room. Without even turning the lights on, he collapsed on his bed, a singular thought running through his head. Kevin Lucas, you are a failure.

The self pity didn't last long as the connecting door in his room slammed open and the harsh lights of his room burnt his eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

He blinked once, twice, then opened his eyes completely. A head of curly hair, much similar to his own popped into his face. He stared back into the eyes of his younger, very annoyed looking brother. He shrugged.

"I went out…"

His other brother exploded.

"For four hours Kevin!? On the day before a major interview, photoshoot and not to mention a concert?! And is that alcohol I smell coming from your mouth?"

That was it.

"Annie broke up with me okay!?"

Well, that certainly shut them up. Both his brothers' looks were identical. Their mouths formed a small 'o' and they shared a quick glace between the two of them. Then they sat down on Kevin's bed on either side.

"Shit dude." Joe, the second oldest brother looked at Kevin, eye's filled with sympathy. Had the situation not been so grim, Kevin would've laughed at Joe's appearance, hair sticking out all over the place and glasses askew on his face. But he could also see the lack of sleep in both his brothers' eyes and decided that he owed them an explanation. And fast too, since his head felt like someone had stuck it in the middle of an incredibly tight vice.

"She called me in the evening. Gave me all this crap about it not being my fault, we were just not meant to be together. She was in love with someone else," Kevin took a harsh breath in. Joe and Nick shared a glance and they both leaned into their brother, engulfing him in a hug of sorts. "She wasn't that pretty anyway." Nick shrugged and Kevin granted him a half smile.

"What! Are you kidding me? Dude, she was hot as –" Before Joe could get any further, Nick reached over Kevin and smacked him upside on his head. Joe gave him a sheepish look, and Kevin let out a small laugh at the antics of his younger brothers.

"It's okay guys, I just decided to wallow in self pity for a while. I just wanted to be by myself. Now, I say this with as much love as I can muster right now, but get the hell out," He smiled. "My head feels like someone is constantly pounding it with a hammer and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow…well, today."

Nick nodded, curls shaking slightly. The sight of it made a slightly drunk Kevin want to laugh. Joe smiled, but furrowed his brows together in thought. He didn't doubt that his brother would wallow in self pity but he didn't believe he did it on his own. Nick might have missed the state Kevin was in, but Joe didn't. He knew the look of a person who got somewhat lucky, and he saw it written all over his brother's face. He sighed, and turned around. If Kevin wanted to share, he would. Just before Nick and Joe exited and turned off the lights, Nick noticed something black poking out of Kevin's shirt. At closer inspection it looked like black marker pen. The same type of black marker pen they used to sign autographs. He shook Kevin slightly, he knew his brother wasn't asleep. As Kevin squinted at Nick, he remembered what the girl had done just before she left. His voice slightly hoarse, he asked Nick to read what it said. Nick looked a little puzzled before he pulled Kevin's already ripped shirt apart a little to read better.

"21st and Madison."

Both brothers looked as confused as each other.

"She told me to meet her there tomorrow at 2 PM."

Nick raised his eyebrows.

"I'll ask for explanations tomorrow. For now, I'll tell you this much. That's where we're meant to be tomorrow for our interview with Ellen. Now go to sleep."

He patted his elder brother and walked to the door, turning off the lights on his way out.

--

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that he had the mother of all hangovers. His head was pounding and his ears were ringing. It didn't help when light flooded his room and burned the inside of his lids either. Someone tried to shake him awake, but he just pushed them away, burrowing more into his covers. Nick sighed and dumped the glass of ice water on his brother's head. He woke with a gasp, cold water streaming down his face and through his hair. Squinting against the light, he mustered up the evilest look he could towards his brother, who just shrugged.

"You needed it. It's 7, and we need to head down to breakfast at 8. I presume you want to look like you've had a good night's rest to mum and dad, so you want to get rid of that hang over look you've got… and the puffy eyes," he gestured towards Kevin. "yeah, not really working."

Joe walked in, chucking some plain salted crisps to Kevin and setting a bottle of Sprite on his bedside table. He also threw a little tub of undereye cream to Kevin, who inspected the label on the front.

"The Body Shop Jojoba Extra Rich Night Cream? I'm not even going to ask why you have this."

Joe smirked at him.

"10 minutes and your eyes will look like they've actually had 10 hours sleep, like they were meant to have had."

Kevin rolled his tired eyes before clapping one hand to his mouth and running to the toilet. Joe and Nick both grimaced at the sound of violent puking.

--

It was fifteen to two. He had managed to get himself cleaned up enough so he looked somewhat decent. He was lucky that his parents decided that this one off time, the three brothers could have breakfast privately. Obviously, he suffered the interrogation he knew he had coming from the night before. He told them all his story, but he knew they wouldn't understand. They didn't feel what he felt. But they agreed to come and meet this girl who seemed to have captured his attention. The morning had gone fairly uneventfully, radio call ins till 10, and then tour shopping till 12. It had all been fine, until he had stumbled upon a tabloid magazine Nick had dutifully tried to hide. His face, and Annie's were plastered all over the magazine. He also recognized the face in one of the other pictures. The face attached to the body who was hugging his ex-girlfriend rather intimately. Braden. Braden Jennings. Annie's best friend. He had almost lost it there. They were meant to be just friends! How could she do this do me? It was as if his brothers had noticed straightaway, and he blindly followed them out of the store into the black SUV outside. He was numb. Joe had snapped him out of it by reminding him about her. That's when he realised that they had arrived at the address, the same one they were meant to meet Ellen at for their interview. Sliding his shades back on his eyes, he stepped out of the car, cameras flashing in his face. Ducking his head, he followed Big Man to where Ellen was meant to meet them. That was when he noticed the giant banners.

They were big rectangles of white, with her face on one side, and another familiar face on the other. In the middle in black gothic font were the words 'Shards of Glass'. And it hit him almost straightaway. That's how he knew her. Shards of Glass were the biggest hit on the Billboard charts, and the brothers had always wanted to meet them. Before he could point out his revelation to his brothers, they were being ushered to an area on the street roped off so they wouldn't get mauled by fans. Directly in front of him was a raised black platform: the stage. He could see their back up band getting ready to play, but the two girls were nowhere in sight. Ellen stood on stage, mic in hand. She was speaking, but he tuned out had just walked on stage. He'd noticed her friend first, straight black hair cut in a pixie bob. He thought back, yes, her name was Lila. He supposed she was kind of cute, wearing a small black and white checkered tutu type skirt and a white tank top. Lila walked onto stage, set up her microphone where she wanted it. Then Kevin saw her, and her name came barreling through the colourful chaos of his memory. Sheena. God, she was just as beautiful as his hazy mind remembered. Her red skinny jeans, the black and white striped top, the crazy black heels. She looked fucking gorgeous. Her wild hair had been tightly combed back from her face, and he could see the vivid green eyes, the sharp cheekbones, the plump lips. She picked up a Gibson LesPaul Studio guitar and started to tune it. From his memory he remembered the colour as the Wine Red, similar to what he wanted a couple of weeks ago. She looked up slightly, found his eyes through the crowd and smirked. Then she looked at the audience full on and leaned into her microphone, as did her bandmate. Lila spoke first. "Wassup guys?!"

Her voice was met with loud screams from the enthusiastic audience.

"So today we're here to play for you obviously," Again, the screams. But then again he was fairly used to the screaming. "Sheena, my lovely, would you care to explain our opening song?"

More screams, and then she spoke. Her voice was still as husky as it was at the bar.

"This song I'm fairly sure you all must have heard. It's called 'If you can afford me'. You like it?"

His ears were slowly getting tired of the constant screaming erupting from the audience pit.

"Well, this song goes out to everyone out there who has ever wanted or been wanted by someone else," Her eyes found his again, and she winked at him. This time, everyone noticed. He could feel the flashes from the camera, could imagine the tabloids making links.

"Sing with me if you know the words! One, two, one, two, three, four."

A steady drum beat started and Lila started to sing.

**If you want me, a cherry on top**

**The pick of the pack, the crème de la crop,**

**If you want me you'd better do**

**Better than that tonight**

**Whoa oh oh**

Then Sheena started to sing. And it was like she was singing directly to him.

_If you want me, it takes more than a wink,_

_More than a drink, more than you think,_

_If you want me you're gonna have to_

_Break the bank tonight_

_Oh oh oh_

_Some don't have the patience_

_Some call me high maintenance_

_But you pay the bills_

_'Cos that's the deal_

While Lila sang, Sheena wandered over to his area and picked up during the chorus. Now he was sure that she was singing solely to him. Sure, her eyes, her gestures were aimed at the audience, there was something about what she was singing that convinced him that he was who she was singing to.

**If you wanna ride, just name your price**

**Don't play cheap with your heart**

**Don't make a bet if you cant write the cheque**

**For me, for me**

**'Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost,**

**If you can afford me**

Her voice was incredible. He had always known it was, but it was something else hearing her sing live. It was a tabloid circus when she jumped off stage and stood just beyond the roped area and started to dance. The screams almost drowned out Lila's singing.

**If you want me, I'm not a piece of ass**

**A one night stand, a storage shed**

**I think you better walk by**

**Tonight**

**Oh no**

Then his mouth, as well as his brothers', dropped open as she crossed the threshold to them and grabbed the tie he was wearing with one hand, holding her mic with the other. She pulled him close to her, close enough for him to smell her intoxicating scent, but far enough so she could comfortably sing her part into her mic.

**If you want me, then stop begging**

**I don't put out for charity**

**If you want me there's no discount price**

**Tonight**

**Oh no**

He could see bright flashes of light in front of his eyes. It was going to be a PR disaster tomorrow. But there was something about her sexy smirk that made him forget any of his worries. She let go of his tie but still kept the eye contact as she sang. It was as if only the two of them existed.

**But I don't need your dollar bills,**

**I just want something real**

**'Cause nothing's free**

**Except a loving me**

That was it. That was his message. Slowly a smirk started to form on his face as he came up with a plan in his head. He knew what he had to do.

**If you wanna ride, just name your price**

**Don't play cheap with your heart**

**Don't make a bet if you cant write the cheque**

**For me, for me**

**'Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost**

**If you can afford me**

She was up on stage already. There was a nice guitar melody playing in the background. She picked up her guitar, steadied her mic on the stand. There was a quick break of silence in the song where only the two voices reverberated through the air.

_If you want me_

**The cherry on top**

_The pick of the pack_

**The crème de la crop…**

The two girls shared a quick glance and with a wink out to the audience, she started playing her guitar in perfect sync with the rest of the band. She kept on singing perfectly too. This time when she winked at him, he winked back.

**If you wanna ride, just name your price**

**Don't play cheap with your heart**

**Don't make a bet if you cant write the cheque**

**For me, for me**

**'Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost**

**If you can afford me**

They were getting to the end of the song. He continued to smile and occasionally wink back. He didn't even care about the cameras any more. It was just him and her.

**If you wanna ride, just name your price**

**Don't play cheap with your heart**

**Don't make a bet if you cant write the cheque**

**For me, for me**

**'Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost**

**If you can afford me**

A quick moment of silence followed the end of the song. The audience was clearly stunned by the perfect harmony the two voices formed. Then loud cheers, screams and applause broke out. The crowd went wild as the two girls walked up to the front of the stage, hand in hand, and took a bow. He didn't miss the quick glance she threw at him. He simply smirked back. She could wait and see what was on his mind. He looked up again and Ellen had joined the girls on stage. She went on about their music and before he knew it, they were playing another song. He quickly murmured into Big Man's ear, who nodded back, and Kevin slipped away from the enthralled crowd. It was nothing personal, he just had some things to take care of.

--

She had just finished her set, if his timing was right. He had already texted Nick and Joe, telling them that he would be at least 15 minutes late to the Ellen pre show interview. He knew the way back to the dressing room passed a relatively empty alleyway. That was where he would make his move. He could hear sounds moving closer to where he was standing. There was her voice, he could've picked it out in a medley of screams and chatter. There was her friend's voice…and a couple of men, probably security. As the voices drew close, his heart started to beat slightly faster. This was the only chance he would get. He could see shadows begin to fall around the corner from where he was standing. He saw her shoes before he actually saw her. Quick as a snake, he reached out and tugged on her wrist sharply. She inhaled, and turned, looking directly at him. Something in his eyes must have conveyed his desperation, because she turned back to her friends.

"Guys, I think I left something back near the stage area, I should probably go get it. You guys go ahead without me."

He could hear the voices of the security guys.

"Nonsense, Sheena, we'll go back with you to get it."

"No!"

Her voice came out slightly panicked and he smirked, knowing he'd caused her to lose some of her cool.

"I mean, don't worry. I can go back, my fans wont attack me. I know my way around here."

"Okay, fine." Even he could hear the suspicion in Lila's voice. But everyone followed her command as Sheena slowly began to walk away. When she was satisfied that they were all out of range, she doubled back and walked up to him. Her heels gave away the element of surprise. She went and stood across from him in the alleyway.

"Nice to see you too Lucas."

She smirked at him, and this time, he smirked right back.

"Isn't this a little out of your comfort zone? I thought you were all pure and shit. You really want to do this is a back alleyway?"

She was messing with his mind, but he wouldn't fall for it. Not this time. He simply stepped closer and closer to her, until her scent overwhelmed him. He could reach out and easily graze her mass of red curls, still as untamed as they were last night. He reached out, ran his fingers along her face. He could observe it better in the daylight, and it still blew his mind. Brushing her sharp cheekbones with the pads of his fingers, he relished in the quickening of her breath. Stepping closer until she was pressed between him and the wall, he bent his head, grazing her collarbone with his nose. Now he could hear both his and her heart rate steadily increasing. He could feel her hot breath on his ear, the intense control in every word she spoke.

"I am totally wrong for you. This could never work."

No. No, he wasn't having that. He pinned her harder against the wall, feeling the cool bricks of the building graze his palms. He leaned in, but instead of coming in contact with hers, his lips grazed her cheeks. She had turned her face to the side. "Tease."

She chuckled lightly. But she managed to push him away from her slightly.

"As much as I would love to, I know you cant. Kevin, I know we cant. Stop it."

He groaned in frustration before turning away from her, heading to the opposite wall.

"What do you want from me Sheena?"

He walked back over to her. Pressed their foreheads together. "Was last night all a game to you? Did I not mean anything?"

Sheena gazed into his eyes. It seemed like a storm was gathering in the deep pools of hazel. She looked away. He grabbed her chin and turned her towards him.

"No. I want you to look at me and honestly tell me no."

"Kevin…"

But he ran a finger over her lips. "No. I know it meant something. For both of us."

She couldn't help it. Her hands ran up his shoulders, threaded into his hair.

"Kevin. I drink. Occasionally I smoke. Im not clean. Im not pure," her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm not tween-pop. I'm not you."

He smirked at her. "Good, I'm not sure if I'd want to date myself."

She glared at him. God, she was beautiful. Kevin kept smiling.

"Stop it. This is serious."

He couldn't take it anymore. He nuzzled his face into the mass of hair at her neck. She automatically tilted her head back. As he kissed a trail from under her ear to her jaw, he kept on talking. "Have you ever heard that opposite attract?"

She managed to speak out between breathless gasps.

"This isn't like that. We aren't like that."

By now he was a centimeter away from her lips.

"Shh…we are exactly like that. We're like…ying and yang, black and white,"

She smiled some. But she couldn't think straight. Not with his breath caressing her lips. He continued. "Like..like, cheese and crackers!."

That one cut through the fog he created. At least, enough to raise her eyebrows at him. He just smiled back cheekily. But it was gone in a flash, and his breath was on hers again.

"Like Kevin and Sheena."

He was so close. So close to doing it.

"We're doomed before we even begin."

Their breaths mingled, and he felt dizzy.

"It's already a disaster anyway."

He leaned in. But she moved at the last second. "But what about your publicity? Your reputation?"

He smiled and winked at her, pressed his forehead to hers again. "Who the fuck cares?"

She couldn't believe her ears.

"What?"

"I repeat, who the fuck cares?"

She smirked and grabbed hold of his collar.

And pulled away again.

"Wait…I though Disney boys weren't meant to swear?"

"Oh shut up and let me kiss you, will you?"

He saw the teasing glint in her eye before he pressed his lips to hers. He was right. Heaven. He rubbed his lips with hers, coaxing her to move in synch with him. She tilted her head to one side, deepened the kiss, just as his tongue tripped along the seam of her mouth. She moaned and let his tongue invade and tangle with hers. She was now running her hands through his curls, she couldn't get enough of them. When she ran her sharp fingernails along his scalp, he groaned and broke away, planting a rough kiss on the side of her neck. His hands were running up and down hers, along her back, anywhere he could get them. A bright flash and some yells cut through the haze of their passion.

"Kevin! Sheena! Over here!"

"Are you two dating?"

"What's going on between the two of you Kevin!"

"Sheena, we didn't expect Kevin to be your type!"

Sheena looked questioningly at Kevin. He just smirked down at her and grazed his lips against hers.

"It's already a disaster. They can handle it. Remember. Who the fuck cares anyway?"

Speaking against her lips, he gently leaned in and kissed her in a rushed, unhurried way. He could hear the flashes of the camera, the general buzz. But he simply pulled away, deciding he loved the glaze in her eyes and took her hand. And together they walked out of the alley, through the cameras into their dressing rooms. Before entering, Kevin turned around and winked at the cameras, while Sheena blew the paparazzi a kiss. He looked down at their joined hands.

"You ready?"

She winked back, like she always did.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

**Okay kiddies, let me know how that was :)  
Leave me some loveeee, peeps**

**-sur-**


End file.
